Believe You
by luckless-is-me
Summary: Severus loves James, but he'll never believe him. One-shot. My first story on fanfiction. Story's much better then the summary I hope.0-0


"I love you."

James stared in shock at the boy looking up at him. He was lying; he had to be lying. No slimy Slytherin could even dare to think about loving anyone, let alone admit that love to a Gryffindor. There was no way Snivellus was telling the truth. He was just another snake looking for his own gain.

"Liar."

Snape's eyes fell. He'd been expecting this; he just hadn't hoped for it. He'd hoped that James would believe him, trust him, help him. It hadn't happened. Nothing ever happened the way he wanted, unless it was one of his precious potions. Oh well, he'd grown to expect the worst side of things.

"I'm not."

The Gryffindor's eyes narrowed. He was; he was lying. There wasn't a chance that he wasn't. Slytherins always lied. Snape wanted something out of this. He couldn't not want something.

"You are."

The smaller of the two dropped to his knees, a loud crunching on the browning grass of the Forbidden Forest. Slowly, the boy's little pink tongue touched James' shoe. James couldn't help but stare as Severus began to lick his way upwards along the black leather. The Gryffindor didn't move as the younger slowly lifted his black eyes to meet his of a dark hazel.

"I'll prove it."

Potter stopped. Maybe he wasn't lying but...maybe he was.

"How?"

Snape's eyes glazed over in submission as he leaned back on his heels and the balls of his wrist. He slowly spread his legs, looking up at James through long, midnight lashes. Maybe, just maybe he'd believe him now.

"You can do whatever you want with me. I'm yours. I belong to you."

James swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to avoid the steadily growing lump in his trousers. He'd never thought of a Slytherin as sexy, let alone a boy Slytherin, but Severus looked damn sexy in his mind at that moment. With his downcast eyelashes hiding those submissive eyes. That pale complexion hidden beneath those worn, black robes. That midnight black hair hanging limply in front of his face. But...he was lying; he knew he was. He'd just have to make him admit it.

"Strip."

Snape bit his bottom lip. He'd thought as much from James; he shouldn't have allowed himself to believe otherwise. Quietly, he began to unbutton his robes, slipping them off once he'd finished. His shirt followed, pants following along behind them. He stopped as he slipped his thumbs between his underwear hem and his icy skin. He dared himself a glimpse of James. The older boy's eyes were hard. Severus gently pulled his underwear off, leaving himself spread out before the Gryffindor, entirely in the nude. James breath hitched, a pump of blood hitting his nether regions. He looked so compliant, totally different form the boy's normal sharp-tongued attitude. No; this was a trick. He was lying. He had to be lying.

"Touch yourself."

The black haired boy shuddered, slipping a hand in between his legs to touch his limp cock. James watched as he slowly began to stroke himself, using slow movements to increase the pleasure from base to head. The older boy felt another pump of blood flow to his own member. Severus began to make quick mewls, not unlike a cat, as he picked up the pace. His eyes closed as he spread his legs wider, totally on his back as he pushed another hand down himself to squeeze his balls, giving the Gryffindor quite the show.

"Stop."

He stopped, squirming at the overpowering need to finish himself off. He tried to lift himself back up, but squeaked as he was pushed back down by James' foot.

"Lick it."

He did, taking the tip of the boy's shoe completely into his mouth. All the while, James' head telling him to pick the boy up and hold him close, whispering apologizes.

"Get on your knees and face the trees."

Once again the skinny boy did as he was told, only this time with shivers running down his spine. Though he wanted this, he was terrified of pain. James couldn't keep the very un-Gryffindor smirk off of his face as he undressed himself.

"Close your eyes."

Snape did, digging his nails into the ground as he awaited what was to come. Making not even the slightest noise, James lowered himself to the ground, positioning himself in between the legs Snape had so thoughtfully stretched out for him. Without any warning, he pulled Severus' hips back and thrust himself inside that gloriously, hot, tight hole. Snape screamed, his face contorting in pain. He'd been expecting a finger, a hand at most, not all of James just yet. Rapidly, taking no heed to the younger boy's pain, James began to thrust into him mercilessly. Severus didn't squirm or scream again, knowing he was proving himself to James. He couldn't possibly believe him if he screamed. Instead, he choked back his screams and began to focus on the force in his backside, drawing his own blood as lubrication. It hurt. Yes; it hurt like hell, but part of him liked it. Part of him began to moan, making those sweet mewling sounds. He felt the grip on his hips tighten, nails seemingly digging into his bones. Suddenly, an unrelenting tightness let loose in his gut, sending him into a pain filled oblivion as he rode out his orgasm. James followed a few harsh thrusts later, wrapped up in that glorious heat as he released his seed into Snape's insides. Roughly catching his breath, he pulled out, allowing the Slytherin to crumple into the grass, curling into a tight ball while clutching his stomach. The Gryffindor stopped, eyes wide, as he watched the young boy. He should hold him, tell him he's sorry, touch him, help him.

"Get up."

Snape shook as he sat up, trying in vain to keep his weight off of his backside. His body shivered and convulsed, his hair matted to his forehead.

"Get dressed."

He did, having difficulty pulling on his clothes. His body had surpassed the regular kind of pain. Shaking, he stood once he'd finished, wobbling to and fro.

"Leave."

Snape stopped, dark eyes wide. Why? What had he done? He'd done everything he'd been asked to do. He'd listened to James. He'd bit back every sarcastic comment that had come to mind. He'd proven himself, hadn't he? He wasn't lying. He couldn't believe that James didn't believe him. He loved him. He really did love him.

"I said leave."

"But-"

Snape stopped himself. He'd lost every bit of dignity he'd been able to hang on to for the past six years in this place. And, on top of it all, James still didn't believe he loved him. He shook his head and ran, tripping in the scant moonlight as he disappeared up the hill to the school. He crumpled as soon as he found himself in the safety of a Hogwarts hallway. How could he have been so stupid? Allowing himself to hope for anything in his life. How could he have gone back on sixteen years of disappointments? How? How could he have allowed himself to trust anyone? To hope for anything? To want anything?

_The Next Week_

Hogwarts was ending. In two day, the school would close for the summer, sending all of its many students home to the rest of their families. For the first time, Severus didn't care. He wanted to go home. Hogwarts had turned into a place of pain, a place of sorrow. He didn't feel anything else in these walls anymore. The home he'd once loved was gone. He hadn't spoken to James, or, at least, not beyond the crude remarks that were so thoughtlessly aimed at him. He hadn't fought back. In a sense, he'd died. He'd lost all forms of pleasure he used to have. He didn't even enjoy potions anymore. He simply followed the instructions in a daze, allowing himself to get lost in the familiar rhythms.

He sighed silently, laying his head against the desk. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were sharing a class- snakes on one side, lions on the other. James was exactly two seats away, squished in between two of his friends- Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Snape couldn't stand being so close to James. After all, his gut had told him from the very beginning that he'd be rejected, and his gut was hardly ever wrong. He waited as the class slowly dismissed, keeping seated as the other students left. He didn't even bother to listen to their meaningless chatter like he often did.

James cringed just watching Severus. He'd been watching him for a week, but he hadn't had the nerve to apologize to him. He hadn't been able to get him out of his head. The noises he'd made as he pleasured himself. The way he'd moved with his body under his own. The way he'd looked when he ran away. He would never forget that look. He could never forget the guilt that came with it either. He left his friends and waited until everyone had left once they'd been dismissed, everyone except Snape. The boy still hadn't moved. Quietly, James made his way up behind him, lightly tapping the boy on the shoulder. The black haired boy jumped, turning around so fast his neck must've cracked. James would never forget the look that passed over his face; terror. Complete and utter terror.

"Hey."

Snape's eyes widened, his chest rising up and down heavily.

"H-hi."

James sighed.

"Umm, look, I'll get in touch with you over the summer, okay? We can work this out then. Okay?"

Snape stared, wide-eyed. What? He didn't totally hate him now? Not that he didn't already, but what? Wait, he was supposed to answer, wasn't he? Slowly, he nodded. James smiled uncomfortably.

"Umm, okay. Bye then."

Snape watched as he walked away, crumpling to the ground for the second time in the past seven days. What?

_The Summer_

Muggles; now, why would a near potions master live in a muggle town? It seemed like a bit of a waste to James. Wouldn't Snape rather live surrounded by wizards? It's make his life a good bit easier. Hmm…it didn't make much sense, but, then again, Snape himself didn't make much sense. Mingling with the muggles, James slid down one of the side streets. The street was shabby at best. The homes were rundown with broken windows and chipping paint. The yards were less then desirable, all small and uncut. There was no wonder the younger boy dressed so shabbily. Finally, he reached his destination. It was a small two-story home. The robin blue paint had faded to grey, and was slowly but surely beginning to peel. The yard was virtually nonexistent; the little bit there was covered in cement blocks. For what? James didn't quite know. He criss-crossed his way through the treacherous path that led to the front door. He lifted his fist to knock, but stopped. Something was going on inside. What? He didn't know. Slowly, he swung the door open.

"You little shit! Don't you fucking get it?"

James stopped, half in the doorway, half out of the doorway. A tall, ghostly thin man stood above a shivering boy. A boy he knew to be Severus. The man's face was reddened with rage, his knuckles bloodied up. Snape lay at his feet, head hidden beneath slender hands and greasy black hair. The Gryffindor didn't need help in understanding this. No; it was like it was at school. Serverus was picked on because he was different, odd, small, weak. He was always taken advantage of; something he himself had done to him quite often. With practiced accuracy, James froze the man he assumed to be Severus' father. Snape didn't move.

"Hey."

The boy jumped, uncurling enough to retreat into a corner. James smiled sadly. He didn't blame him for being scared of him. After all, he was as bad as the boy's father. Maybe even worse.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Snape nodded slowly, taking the boy's outstretched hand.

_The Clearing_

"Severus, I-"

The boy dropped to his knees before James, slowly licking the tip of James' shoe.

"I'm sorry."

"What? You're sorry? What for?"

James pulled Serverus to his feet, cupping the boy's cheek. The Slytherin couldn't look into those hazel eyes for long, finding himself turning his head away. It was best to not get his hopes up.

"You shouldn't have seen that."

"Oh."

The two stood in silence. Snape couldn't keep himself from thinking of the complete rejection that was sure to come. Who wanted spoiled goods? James couldn't stop the guilty feeling in his gut. He'd so wrongfully hurt someone who really did love him. He'd just been too dense to figure out that the boy hadn't been lying.

James pulled Snape into a kiss, startling the boy as he pulled him closer by the small of his back. To his surprise, the boy kissed back, leaving the Slytherin weak in the knees as they came up for air. James let the boy lean on him for support.

"Hey, Severus?"

The boy stared up at him, black pools meeting hazel.

"I think, I believe you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this was done for a friend of mine on deviantart a really long time ago, and it's been posted for a while on this site. I've just gone back and done some editting and even though I just realized how childishy (minue the whole sex bit) this was written, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. ^^**


End file.
